


Can't Hear The Haters

by justsomerain



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Implied Relationships, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint can't hear the haters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Hear The Haters

"Really Clint, really?"

He shook his head, feigning ignorance, as usual, drawing up his shoulders in a gesture that is clearly meant to say "I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

There was making fun of your own disability, and there was Clint Barton being his own idiot self. In this case, with a new shirt. Kate would be the first one to say that if there was one thing Clint Barton needed very much, it was a new wardrobe. However, this particular shirt was maybe not what she had had in mind. At all.

In bold letters, printed big, it read "can't hear the haters", which, fair enough, was true, but it was also one of the most ridiculous things she had ever seen. And she had seen Clint Barton in some ridiculous outfits. Like that time when he wrapped himself in silver tape for Halloween, because obviously the best way to deal with having fought an evil robot intent on destroying all human life was to dress up as it for Halloween.

"Clint, no."

Again the blond archer made a face at her, obviously straining to keep a straight face, and Kate shook her head. Really, sometimes she would like to wring the other Hawkeye's neck with her own two hands.

"Come on, you can't just do this, it's terrible."

She looked at him, deliberately enunciating clearly, almost exaggerating the shapes her mouth made. Not that she doubted Clint hadn't understood what she had said before this, but just in case she did cause him physical harm she at least had a good reason. And an excuse.

Clint grinned at her, head slightly tilted at her. He winked.

"Oh but Katie Kate, I can. And I am going to wear this for as long as it annoys you."

"Thanks, Clint. Great. Remind me to never take you out in public ever again."


End file.
